The Dream Catcher
by frozen belle and olivia
Summary: When Olivia can't sleep because of nightmares what will Belle and Mr.Gold do?
1. Chapter 1: Mary's Eyes

**㈅2Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my fangirl heart㈅2**

 **Chapter 1: 'Mary's Eyes'**

"Mary's eyes are startling blue

and her hairs Newcastle gold

and she walks the thin white lines between the body and the soul"Olivia sang with her father Rumplestillskin. Olivia had a nightmare where the the stabington brother's were trying to catch her for her magic. Ever since she was reunited with her father Olivia had dreams like this her father would run to her room and help her calm down. "Are you alright? " Oliva's father said in his Scottish accent. "Yes papa, but is it Ok if you sit with me?" Olvia asked, she missed the nice raspy sounds of New York City. She also missed going to sleep without any worry that the stabington brother's wouldn't fallow in her dreams. "Yes it is quite alright. " Rumplestillskin missed being a father and was quite happy when he found out about Olivia. This did pain him though. Gold hated watching Olivia sleep and wake up to nightmares of him,the stabington brother's, and Cora. Gold humed the little lulaby to Olivia. It was a song sung by women who were pirates from traveling to other relms. That was how Olivia knew it. Olivia looked online for old Irish songs and Mary's Eyes came up.'Mary's wise and she is foolish. She's as constan as the tide. And theres woman's heart that beat beneath that good old Irish pride . We are saints and we are sinners. We are heroes and we're thieves. We are all of us beginners on the road to Galeli. " Gold sang even more softer so Olvia could go to sleep beter.

 **Chapter 2: Fears**

"Olivia did you sleep well?" Belle asked hopeing for a yes than a no."Sadly no." Belle was feeling that there was more to it than that."Olivia is there something bugging you?" "Kind of, but it wouldn't matter. " "Yes it dose. Don't sound like your father again please. " Belle sated quite clearly."Fine. It's just...well...I'm kind of scared of Dad in a way."Olivia said slowly biting her lip."How?" "Well on Once Upon A Time you had a dream where dad was Rumplestillskin in a suit and tie . I don't want that to be real and have to wake up to him like that." Belle understood immediately and said "Wait right here I have something for you."

 **Chapter 3: Dream catcher**

Belle came back into the kitchen with something in her hand. "Here. I read that in this relm dream catchers take away bad dreams. So we can try it, alright? I can also asure you that Rumple won't be looking like that anytime soon."Belle said with a reassuring smile. Olivia ran over and gave Belle a hug. Belle was sort of surprised by Oliva's reaction because she wasn't even Oliva's mother. Well birth mother." Thank you mom." Olivia whispered proud of calling Belle her mother. Oliva's real mother never realy cared for Olivia, just the men she Belle actually cared for her and was willing to help."Your welcome."Belle said happy that Olivia excpted her as her mother.

That night later Olivia put the dream catcher on her window to see and hope that Belle was Gold walked in to help Olivia to sleep he saw the dream catcher on the window. He hoped that it would work. "Come on Olivia I'll sing you the rest of Mary's Eyes. " When Olivia was all tucked in "And she is singing of the troubles and fire in the land and I can almost feel the famine slipping through my trembling I wonder as I hear her. Let the spirit still shine through. She can reach across the ocean deep and break my heart in two."Gld sang finishing the song watching Olivia sleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning when Olivia walked down to breakfast Belle asked "How did you sleep?" Belle was prying that Olivia had gotten a beter sleep with the dream catcher. "Much better now. The dream catcher worked. Thanks agian mom." Olivia said happily.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2: Fears

**Chapter 2: Fears**

"Olivia did you sleep well?" Belle asked hopeing for a yes than a no."Sadly no." Belle was feeling that there was more to it than that."Olivia is there something bugging you?" "Kind of, but it wouldn't matter. " "Yes it dose. Don't sound like your father again please. " Belle sated quite clearly."Fine. It's just...well...I'm kind of scared of Dad in a way."Olivia said slowly biting her lip."How?" "Well on Once Upon A Time you had a dream where dad was Rumplestillskin in a suit and tie . I don't want that to be real and have to wake up to him like that." Belle understood immediately and said "Wait right here I have something for you."


	3. Chapter 3:Dream catcher

**Chapter 3: Dream catcher**

Belle came back into the kitchen with something in her hand. "Here. I read that in this relm dream catchers take away bad dreams. So we can try it, alright? I can also asure you that Rumple won't be looking like that anytime soon."Belle said with a reassuring smile. Olivia ran over and gave Belle a hug. Belle was sort of surprised by Oliva's reaction because she wasn't even Oliva's mother. Well birth mother." Thank you mom." Olivia whispered proud of calling Belle her mother. Oliva's real mother never realy cared for Olivia, just the men she Belle actually cared for her and was willing to help."Your welcome."Belle said happy that Olivia excpted her as her mother.

That night later Olivia put the dream catcher on her window to see and hope that Belle was Gold walked in to help Olivia to sleep he saw the dream catcher on the window. He hoped that it would work. "Come on Olivia I'll sing you the rest of Mary's Eyes. " When Olivia was all tucked in "And she is singing of the troubles and fire in the land and I can almost feel the famine slipping through my trembling I wonder as I hear her. Let the spirit still shine through. She can reach across the ocean deep and break my heart in two."Gld sang finishing the song watching Olivia sleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning when Olivia walked down to breakfast Belle asked "How did you sleep?" Belle was prying that Olivia had gotten a beter sleep with the dream catcher. "Much better now. The dream catcher worked. Thanks agian mom." Olivia said happily.

THE END


End file.
